Presentation editors typically do not offer a robust method for placing content on slides and it is often challenging for presentation creators to envision alternative suggestions regarding where to effectively organize slide content. Such organization is vital for conveying a message to the presentation viewer, making effective use of the slide space, and making presentations more visually interesting. Current presentation editors provide an inflexible and limited tool to organize content on slides. For example, presentation editors simply provide a few slide layouts (also referred to as “slide formats”) from which to choose and only allow users to add content according to the slide format provided. Thus, reorganizing the slide requires selecting a new slide format and re-adding content.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.